


Bad Cop, Definitely Bad Cop

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Rebecca is best gal pal, Roy gonna catch these hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Roy has been kidnapped without Riza's knowledge, and attempts to escape the brutal interrogation in his near future... to no avail.





	Bad Cop, Definitely Bad Cop

Roy strains his arms against the bonds, as his breathing increases rapidly. Rope rubs against his hands painfully. He has to get out, and fast. Before _she_ comes back.

Looking around the room in a panic, Roy attempts to locate where she might have put his spare gloves, but they are nowhere to be seen. He is defenseless. In just a few short minutes he will be under fire with no place to go.

"C'mon stupid knot... you ought to have loosened somewhat in the past thirty minutes," he grumbles tugging harder. If only Riza was there... she could probably saw him out with her hairclip or something. But Riza wasn't there, and probably had no idea he was being held captive. A bead of sweat drops from his forehead. This can't be happening.

The sound of footsteps echoes from the end of the hallway.

This is it. Roy is going to die.

A shadow appeares outside the door and he gulps as the handle turns, pondering over his last words.

"Lousy barista... is it really that hard to get one simple order right?" The woman holds up the warm cup. "And she didn't even get my name right!"

Roy clears his throat and she turns.

"Oh right. Now I have to deal with you."

"Is all this really necessary Catali-"

In only three strides she is bent to eye level, only inches from his face. The hot drink sloshes dangerously in her hands. "You marrying my best friend! Of course it's necessary you lousy horse," she tips her hand just slightly, allowing a few drops of coffee to drip onto his pants.

"Ow! Watch it!" He exclaims angrily, flinching away.

Rebecca merely rolls her eyes. "No need to be such a drama queen."

"You kidnapped me, tied me up, and are preparing an interrogation just because I proposed to a girl!"

The coffee is set down on a table, allowing the weapons specialist to grab Roy by the collar. "Not just any girl Mustang. My girl! And you had better be worth all this effort or I am talking her out of this whole thing."

"You wouldn't," he snarls.

"Try me," she fires back, eyes flashing dangerously.

The staring contest goes on for another twenty seconds before Roy breaks. "Fine. Ask your dumb questions. But we're getting married whether or not you enjoy my company."

"Oh honey I more that dislike your company."

"I get it."

"In fact I think you're a narcissistic, egotistical, tyrant, who also happens to be a playboy looking for his next victi-"

"The questions Catalina!" He groans, rolling his eyes.

She glares back but doesn't continue the rant. "So be it. First question. What's your opinion on dogs?"

"You've got to be joking-"

"DOGS, MUSTANG!"

"I love dogs," Roy replies rather smugly, knowing this is the correct answer.

"Takes one to know on I guess."

He rolls his eyes. "No need to get personal here. I have a business meeting in ten minutes, and I'd rather we keep this quick and professional."

Rebecca kicks his foot. "You're boring too."

"CATALINA-!"

***********

"How did lunch with Rebecca go?" Riza questions over the top of her book as Roy groggily makes his way in the door.

"You call that lunch? The woman is a raving lunatic who yaps like a chihuahua on steroids!" He exclaims, collapsing onto the couch dramatically.

"That well huh? Gotta love her."

"She hates my guts."

Riza smirks, flipping a page. "Are you sure it's not just you being unapproachable? Becca takes very well to all my potential suitors on most occasions."

"I'm quite sure," Roy insists, giving her a lingering kiss on the neck. "Now I'm sick of talking about your harpy of best friend. 

The kisses travel across her jawline and she swallows.

"Can't we find a more pleasurable pastime?"

Just as he takes her face in his hands, Riza thumps the book against his chest.

"No! Not until you two can learn to get along."

"But... what? Hey wait Riza! That's not fair!"

She shrugs, flashing an amused grin. "Sounds plenty fair to me. Rebecca is a charming woman and if you can't play nice, there will be no playing going on around here either."

"Aw come on Ri," Roy groans, trailing after her like a scolded puppy.

"Sorry Mr. Mustang. I gotta look after my girls."

"I really have to do this?"

Riza nods, placing a kiss on his cheek. "No way out of it. Now remember, Rebecca likes pastries."


End file.
